


let's make it last, let's find a way

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Love Confessions, M/M, School Reunion, Second Chances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: His thoughts were cut off abruptly however, as his eyes were covered and an all too familiar voice was in his ear, sending shivers all the way down his spine, “Well hello there gorgeous, fancy meeting you here.” Then the hands were gone and Eddie was turning around, cheeks flushed red, to meet the gaze of Richie Tozier. “Heya, Eds.”“Richie…”(or a HS reunion second chance fic I've been writing since august...)





	let's make it last, let's find a way

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this baby. I had like...1000 words written and I woke up this morning and was just...inspired so here you go!

This is a really fucking stupid idea.

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his tie. He could feel a nervous sweat build up from under the collar of his shirt and he brought a hand up to wipe it away. He was overthinking things, he knew he was, but that was just Eddie, the over thinker. He checked the time on his watch, making him aware that if he wanted to be there on time, he would have to leave the hotel in the next five minutes.

_It’s not like anyone is going to be there at precisely 7pm, Edward._

He remembered getting the invitation through the post. It had been forwarded on from Bill, which meant that whoever arranged the whole thing didn’t know his address. Good, Eddie didn’t want anyone other than his close friends knowing where he lived. The majority of his peers in High School hated his guts, so why should they get to know his address?

Yes, the majority of them hated Eddie, so why was he making an effort to show up to his ten year high school reunion? The thought made him wince, after all, had it really been ten years already? He glanced back up at his reflection, bringing a hand up to fix a strand of his blonde hair that that fallen out of place. Most of them wouldn’t even know who he was, other than the few who he was friends with.

_The Losers Club_

God it had been so long since he had spoken to his friends, other than Bill of course. The last time they were all together must have been around four years ago, when Ben and Beverly had gotten married. Everyone had been so happy, and yet, Eddie still managed to ruin things because he was a coward. Drinks had been passed around as the conversation had flowed, and Eddie always did get a little clingy when he had been drinking.

A flush rose up on his cheeks as he remembered that night in clear detail. Large hands on the small of his back, caressing his thigh under the table, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. Even though Eddie admitted he was clingy, Richie Tozier was the clingiest of them all.

Even thinking about Richie’s name made butterflies swirl around in Eddie’s stomach. Richie Tozier, his best friend, the one who got away because Eddie was foolish, because Eddie was _scared._

The thing with Richie was hard to explain and also terribly confusing. The events that happened at Ben and Bev’s wedding were not the first occurrence of something brewing between them. It had been something bubbling on the surface for years now, like a pot of stew being left on the stove for too long, just waiting to boil over. To begin with, Eddie had been so sure that it would have happened at the wedding, that they would have had _too_ ****much to drink and everything would have boiled over.

It almost did. If Eddie hadn’t run away.

* * * * *

Eddie met Richie Tozier when he was seven years old, at the only decent play park that the small town of Derry, Maine had to offer. He was minding his own business, swinging his legs back and forth on the swing, his fingers tightly wrapped around the chain so he didn’t lose his balance. His mother was sitting on the bench a few feet away, pretending to read her book, but Eddie knew that she was watching him like a hawk, making sure he wasn’t doing things that could get him sick.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard, or spotted, a figure approaching him until they were standing right in front of him. Eddie lifted his head, meeting the eyes of another boy with a pair of large coke bottle glasses perched on his nose, and curly red hair. He blinked at the boy and opened his mouth to speak, but the boy beat him to it.

“You’ve been sitting alone on that swing since you got here. Aren’t you bored?” He asked, staring Eddie down through his glasses.

“No. I like the swing,” Eddie replied, fingers gripping onto the chain tighter.

“Really? Then why are you gripping onto the chain so hard?” The boy asked, pointing a finger at Eddie’s hand. As he did so, Eddie noticed that his fingers were grubby from playing in the dirt and he winced. If his mother saw him talking to a boy with dirty hands, she would take him home.

Ignoring the boys question, Eddie let go of the chain and slipped off of the swing, letting his feet touch the wood chips beneath him. He opened up his fanny pack and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitiser, passing it to the boy. “Clean your hands, they’re all grubby.”

The boy glanced at the bottle and then back up to Eddie, a frown on his face. “You’re funny. We’re kids, and my mom says that kids are meant to get dirty once in a while.”

“If you get dirty, that means you get sick, and getting sick means you miss school and have to go to the hospital, and being in the hospital means getting jabbed with big needles,” Eddie rushed out, crossing his hands. “I don’t like needles.”

“I’ve only ever been at the hospital once in my whole life. I thought it would be funny to climb up the slide, but I slipped and broke my arm. I got a cool cast on it and all my friends signed it. My mom said I was really stupid, but really brave because I didn’t cry once. The doctor gave me a lollipop, but there weren’t any big needles. Everyone was really nice.” The boy explained, holding out the arm that Eddie could only assume was the one he broke.

“You are stupid for climbing up a slide. Slides are not for climbing up.” Eddie scolded, crossing his arms. “Are you going to clean your hands or not?”

The boy looked back at the bottle before he shrugged and squirted some of the gel onto his hands, rubbing it into the skin. Once he was done, he passed Eddie the bottle back and he placed it back into his fanny pack, zipping it back up. “Happy now?”

Eddie nodded his head, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked back up at the boy. “Yes, thank you.”

Suddenly, a hand was thrust out at him, and the boy was grinning from ear to ear, “Now you can shake my hand and we can be introduced the way my daddy does it. I’m Richie Tozier, at your service!”

Eddie glanced at the hand before he reached out and accepted it, shaking it nervously. He had only ever held his mom’s hand so this was a new feeling all together. “Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Richie’s grin widened and as he let go of his hand, Eddie ignored the sad feeling that overcame him for just a moment. “Nice to meet ya, Eds!”

_Eds? Didn’t he say his name was Eddie?_

“My name is Eddie-”

“I know, but Eds is a nickname!” Richie exclaimed. “Now that we know each other, do you want to come play with me?”

Just as Eddie opened his mouth to respond, the voice of his mother called through the park. “Eddie-bear, it’s time to go home!”

“Sorry, I have to go,” Eddie mumbled, glancing at his feet and then around to his mother to let her know he had heard her. “Another time?”

“Sure! It was nice to meet you Eds!”

“Eddie! Let’s go! Now!”

“I have to go. Bye Richie.” Eddie smiled and walked backwards for a few steps before he turned completely around and walked over to where his mom was waiting for him, taking her outstretched hand as they walked back to the car.

Just as they reached the car, Eddie turned back around, another smile appearing on his face as he saw Richie sitting on the swing that he had just occupied, waving in his direction.

Right then, Eddie had no idea how important Richie Tozier would come to meant to him.

* * * * *

Eddie exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed, taking a seat and slipping into his shoes. The time on the digital clock read 19:16, which meant he was already fifteen minutes late to the party. Would Beverly and Ben be waiting for him? Would they think he bailed? He glanced at his phone, to check if he had any missed calls or texts, but there was nothing.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and placed his hands on his knees, trying to calm down the panic rising in his throat. For the first time since he found out that he didn’t actually have asthma, Eddie craved his inhaler. He had to stop being scared, he had to get up off of the bed, walk out of the door and head to the school with his head held high. What was he even afraid of?

_Richie Tozier, that’s what._

Hell, Eddie wasn’t even sure if Richie was going to be there. The last time he had even heard from Richie he was heading to London, and he let the best thing in his life slip through his fingers like jelly. Richie had probably moved on from whatever they could have possibly had, so why was Eddie so afraid?

The truth was, Eddie was afraid of what would happen if Richie _hadn’t_ moved on from him. He was terrified of the possibility that there might still be a chance with him. With a groan, Eddie placed his head into his hands and let out a shaky sigh. Maybe he wasn’t so brave as he thought he had become. No matter how many years had passed, Richie Tozier could still make Eddie Kaspbrak insane, even if he wasn’t even present.

_Brrrrriiiinnnngggg_

Eddie jumped up as his phone rang and he scrambled to pick it up off of the bedside table. It was Bev’s name on the caller ID and he glanced at the clock, eyes widening as he realised the time was now almost eight thirty. Had he really been lost in thought for over an hour?

He swiped left and brought the phone to his ear, “Hey Bev.”

“Eddie! Where are you, everyone is here and we’re waiting for you. You are still coming right? You’re not bailing on us?” Bev asked down the line and Eddie bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t let Bev know that he had been considering bailing on the reunion since he arrived in Derry.

“I’m just about to leave,” he lied, eyeing up his jacket that was hanging on the hook on the wall, staring him down. “When you say everyone…?”

“I mean everyone is here. Stan, Mike, Bill, Ben, myself…” she trailed off and Eddie held his breath on the other line. “And Richie.”

Eddie scrunched his eyes shut and he thought for a brief moment that he was going to vomit. “He actually showed up?”

“Yeah, and he’s been asking for you.” Bev said softly. “Listen, Eddie, this is your swan song. You fucked up all those years ago, but destiny is giving you another chance, another opportunity to finally take what you’ve wanted all these years. Are you really going to mess it up again because you’re scared?”

Silence. All that could be heard between them was their breathing. Beverly was right, as she always was. Out of all of the losers, Beverly was always the smartest one of the group, full of advice, even if it hurt to hear. Eventually, Eddie let out a breath, “No.”

“Good, now get your perky little butt down here and let’s have some fun! You have to remember that we haven’t seen you in a while either, we have some catching up to do Kaspbrak!” Bev laughed before the line went dead, and Eddie was ‘alone’ in the hotel room once more.

Finally, Eddie stood up and pocketed his phone, walking over to the hook and slipping his jacket on. He took a few steps towards the door and placed his hand on the handle, twisting it slightly. Why was he hesitating? Beverly told him that Richie was there, and that he was waiting for him. Eddie should be rushing out of there as fast as he could.

Shaking his head, Eddie opened the door, stepping into the hallway and letting the door close behind him with a click. He had a reunion to attend.

* * * * *

As Eddie approached the school he could hear the music thrumming from the building. Lights were shining through the windows and it sounded like everyone was having a great time. Then again, he was over two hours late. A few people were chilling outside, cigarettes perched between their teeth, reminiscing about the good old days. Stepping past them with his head down, Eddie ventured into the school, glancing to his side at all the lockers that lined the hallway.

A few people littered the hallway, and the ones who weren’t occupied by mouths or had their faces in their phones glanced up at him. Recollection spawned in their expression and morphed into something that Eddie knew all too well. He knew exactly what they were thinking, the same thing they were thinking ten years ago.

Deciding to ignore them, Eddie pushed forward, the music from the gym hall becoming louder with every step he took. His hand paused on the closed door handle and he glanced back to the exit, debating making a run for it, when the gym door burst open and someone ran straight into him.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” The voice gasped and the person looked up, their expression turning into a smile. “Oh my god, Eddie Kaspbrak? Is that really you?” Eddie felt a little bad that this woman knew exactly who he was, but he had no idea who she was. The confusion must have made itself known on his face, as she laughed and cleared her throat. “Betty, Betty Ripsom! We were lab partners!”

The second Betty said her name, all the memories flooded back into his brain and Eddie nodded his head, “Yes, yes I remember. You look great!” She did, in fact, look great. Amazing in fact. From what he could remember, Betty was a shy, timid girl who kept to herself but now, she was nothing but shy.

“It’s really great to see you again Eddie,” Betty put her hand on his shoulder. “All your friends are in there, if you don’t hurry all the free food will be gone though, some of our old classmates really can eat!” She squeezed his shoulder once before letting go, continuing down the hallway.

Eddie turned back to the door, this time reaching out and opening it. As he stepped inside the crowded gym, the smell of food, alcohol and sweat wafted over him, making him gag. He scanned the area for any sign of his friends, and relief flooded through him as he spotted Bill standing by the makeshift bar. He quickly made a beeline for his friend, stepping up next to him. “Hey, Bill.”

Bill turned his head, a wide smile on his face as his eyes settled on Eddie, “Eddie! Hey you made it!” He sat his drink down at the bar, pulling Eddie into a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m...good!” Eddie yelled over the loud music and winced as someone bumped into him, some of the drink spilling from their glass and landing at his feet. “This is gross.”

“Aw come on Eddie, it’s just a bit of fun. What do you want to drink?” Bill asked. “Vodka?”

Eddie nodded his head, hyper aware of all the people surrounding him, “Vodka orange will be fine.” Bill passed him the drink and he took a sip, immediately tasting the cheap vodka brand. They moved away from the bar, thankfully and into a more open space. “How’s Audra?”

Bill wrapped one of his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, guiding him through the crowd, hopefully to where the other losers were sitting. “She’s great, amazing. I asked her to marry me, Eddie.”

At the words, Eddie felt his first genuine smile of the night take over his face and they stopped walking so he could pull Bill into a hug, “Bill that...that’s amazing! Congratulations.”

“We haven’t told anyone yet, not even the losers, but you always were my favourite Eddie. I wanted to tell you first.” Bill was still smiling wide when they parted from the hug, sharing a look between them before they continued their way through the crowd.

“Eddie!” That was the voice that belonged to none other than Beverly Marsh, well Hanscom now. Before Eddie could even properly turn to face her, he was being pulled into a bone crushing hug. “Edward Kaspbrak I never want to go this long without seeing you again, do you understand?”

“Bev- I can’t breathe!” Eddie gasped out, but he was grinning from ear to ear. He hadn’t realised until then just how much he had missed his friends. Bev reluctantly let Eddie go, allowing the rest of the losers to welcome him. Mike and Stan stood up, both hugging him tight one after the other. Eddie glanced between the two, noticing a obvious shift in their relationship. “Are you-”

‘Dating?” Mike finished for him and nodded, lacing his fingers with Stan’s. “Yeah, about a year now. We have an apartment together.” Eddie gawked at the two of them, his eyes bugging out of his head. He was so out of the loop that he hadn’t realised two of his closest friends had started dating.

“You guys that’s- that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” He pulled them back into a hug. “You all look so happy and Bev...you’re glowing.” Everyone at the the table fell silent at that and Eddie frowned. “What?”

Bev reached over, her hand covering Eddie’s as she picked it up and let it rest over her stomach. “Ben and I are expecting.”

With the hand that wasn’t on Bev’s stomach, Eddie covered his mouth, his eyes even wider. Tears of happiness pooled and he could barely contain his smile, “You- you guys are having a baby?”

Ben wrapped his arm around Beverley’s shoulder, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her hair, “We’re having a baby.”

As everyone settled down, dropping into their own conversations, Eddie let his mind wander. Bill was engaged, Ben and Bev were having a baby and Mike and Stan were all loved up and lived together. He had missed out on so many big milestones in his friends relationship, all because he was scared too see one person. The very person that he _still_ ****hadn’t seen.

His thoughts were cut off abruptly however, as his eyes were covered and an all too familiar voice was in his ear, sending shivers all the way down his spine, “Well hello there gorgeous, fancy meeting you here.” Then the hands were gone and Eddie was turning around, cheeks flushed red, to meet the gaze of Richie Tozier. “Heya, Eds.”

“Richie…” Eddie breathed and all thought of fear fled from his mind as he practically threw himself into his best friends arms. Richie caught him, of course, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist as he wrapped his own around Richie’s neck. “Have you gotten _taller_?”

“Nah,” Richie chuckled into his ear. “You’ve just gotten smaller.”

Eddie whacked Richie’s chest with his hands, half-heartedly and pulled back so he could get a proper look at him. Richie’s hair had grown out a little since the last time he’d seen him, but it was still curly. He was glad to see his glasses were back, as he was wearing contacts at Bev and Ben’s wedding. Over all, Richie looked just like Eddie remembered him. Beautiful.

“ _Now it’s time to play a song for all you lovers out there_.” The DJ announced and the table emptied, all their friends disappearing onto the dance floor as “We’ve got Tonight” started playing through the speakers.

“Do you want to dance?” Richie asked, his voice soft. His hands were still around Eddie’s waist, their bodies almost flush together, making Eddie’s heart beat a mile a minute. He knew the song playing, it was a cheesy love song, perfect for these kind of events. Even though Eddie found it a little tacky, he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to dance with Richie, so he nodded his head.

The arms dropped from around his waist and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as Richie guided them to the dancefloor. Across the gym, Eddie met Bev’s eyes and she sent him a wink before immersing herself in Ben once more. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders, moving around his neck as Richie settled his hands back on his waist.

They moved along to the beat of the music, the lyrics settling in Eddie’s brain as an almost backing track to his current situation. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Richie, of his arms around him in the way they hadn’t been since the wedding.

This time, Eddie wasn’t going to run away.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary_

Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder, breathing him in as the arms around his waist tightened. Suddenly, he had no idea why he was so scared, why he had ever been scared. Richie and he fit together like two puzzle pieces, always in sync.

_Still here we are, both of us lonely_

Richie pulled back, looking down just as Eddie looked up, their eyes locking together. As if pulled by gravity, the two of them moved closer, Eddie’s eyes dropping closed. The moment was almost perfect and-

“Oh shit!” Someone stumbled right into the two of them, breaking them apart as they fell to the floor. Eddie could have screamed, why was it that when he was finally ready to take that step with Richie, the universe just decides, nope! Not today!

Upon close inspection of the drunk that had ruined their moment, Eddie realised in shock who it was. Henry Bowers, the bully of Derry who made everyone, including the losers club, cower in fear. Now he was nothing more than a overweight drunk mess, no fear to be seen.

“Fuck Bowers, watch where you’re going,” Richie spat, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, pulling him to his side.

“Fuck off Tozier,” Henry slurred, trying to get to his feet and glaring at the two of them. “Take your fag boyfriend with you.”

The word being spat out cut Eddie deeper than any other word Henry ever could have said. It had been the word that everyone used when he was in High School, after he was forced out of the closet when he was fifteen. The three remaining years of high school were torture for him, and followed him wherever he went. It was that word that had caused so much fear, and almost ruined everything with Richie.

But not anymore.

“Yeah, I’m gay. I like dick,” Eddie spat out at Henry, gaining the attention of the other classmates. “But it’s no-one else's business but mine, so if you could all fuck off and leave me to live my life, that would be great.” The arm around his shoulders tightened, pulling him closer and Henry just snorted and stormed off, stumbling into a few other couples on his way to the bar.

“What an asshole,” Richie muttered and Eddie nodded his head in agreement. The whole thing put Eddie back on edge, and he wanted nothing more than to just...leave. As though sensing his discomfort, Richie leaned down to his ear. “Wanna ditch this popsicle stand?”

Eddie nodded his head, firm, “Hell yes.”

With a quick goodbye to their friends with the promise of meeting up for breakfast the following morning, Eddie laced his fingers with Richie’s and they left the school gym.

* * * * *

Somehow they ended up at the Quarry, their legs dangling over the edge of the cliff as Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. They’d been sitting in silence since they’d arrived over twenty minutes ago, just enjoying the quiet and allowing their ears to recover from the loud music.

Eventually though, the quiet had to come to an end. “I’ve missed you,” Richie voiced, quiet so as not to ruin the mood. “I really thought I’d fucked everything up that night, you know.”

Eddie scrunched his eyes shut and he pulled back, meeting Richie’s eyes. “I thought I was the one who’d fucked everything up. I...I lead you on and then I just disappeared. I practically ignored everyone for four years.”

“I was going too fast for you. You weren’t ready Eds and I should have known that.” Richie shook his head. “I know you were scared, I know that High School gave you these...awful fears of being with a man but I ignored those fears because I wanted you. I wanted you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my life.”

“You wanted me?” Eddie whispered, his eyes filling with tears. “Does that mean...that you don’t want me anymore?” The thought that he had missed his chance felt like a stab to the gut and Eddie had to resist from vomiting over the cliff edge.

Shock worked its way on Richie’s expression and he shook his head firmly, “What...god no Eds. You- you have no idea. I- I am so crazy for you. I wanted you then and I want you now. No-one will _ever_ ****compare to the way you make me feel. I don’t want there to be a single doubt in your mind about how I feel about you, but I also want you to know that I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready.”

Eddie’s jaw dropped at little at Richie’s words. All this time, all this _waiting_ ****and he had Richie the whole time. Richie was always there, no matter what. Before he had a chance to respond, Richie was standing up and pulling his shirt off, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like Spaghetti? I’m going for a swim.” Richie kicked his shoes off, followed by his socks and then his pants. Eddie had to force himself not to stare, because even though Richie was a lanky man...his stomach was quite toned.

“Are you serious?” Eddie asked, watching as Richie made his way to the edge of the cliff. “Richie you...you can’t be serious.”

With nothing more than a wink and a salute in Eddie’s direction, Richie jumped off the cliff into the quarry below. Eddie scrambled to look over the edge, gasping as Richie hit the water and then, a few moments later, broke the surface. “Come on Eds! The water’s great!”

Eddie paused before he started stripping off his own clothes and stepped up to the edge of the cliff. He sucked in a breath and muttered, “The things I do for this man,” before he jumped off the cliff into the water below. When he broke the surface, Richie was right there, grinning at him with his beautiful face and Eddie couldn’t help himself. He swam over, closing the short distance between them and without giving Richie any time to react, he pulled him into a kiss.

The response was immediate. Once of Richie’s hands moved to cup his cheek and the other tangled into Eddie’s wet curls. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, keeping it sweet yet passionate all at the same time, the feeling sending tingles all the way down to Eddie’s toes. It was a perfect kiss because there was no thought put into it, no stress no nothing, Eddie just _did_. When they pulled back for air, Richie’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide. Eddie let out a breathless giggle and wiped some of the hair away from Richie’s face.

“I’m ready, Richie.” Eddie whispered and watched as Richie’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, probably to ask if Eddie was sure, but he cut him off. “I’m sure. I’ve been sure for a while now I just...I what I wasn’t sure of was whether you’d gotten tired of waiting.”

Richie rested their foreheads together, his thumbs brushing over Eddie’s cheekbones, “I’m not gonna let you down Eds,” he whispered. “You can trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

In a single movement, Richie brought their lips back together, but this time there was more urgency, more...need. Eddie felt himself being backed up until they were laying on the grass at the water’s edge, arms wrapped around each other, heated kisses being shared between them. Richie broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Eddie’s jaw to his neck, sucking a mark there and making his hips arch up.

“Chee…” Eddie breathed out and Richie’s eyes snapped to meet his. It had been so long since he’d used the nickname, and it seemed Richie had responded well to its resurface. “Why’d you stop?”

Richie chuckled softly and he traced his fingers down Eddie’s cheek, “We’re outside at the Quarry, don’t you think we should go somewhere more private?”

Eddie pushed himself up on his elbows and flushed as he realised the position they had found themselves in. Since he was simply in his soaked underwear, Richie could also clearly see that he was turned on, and in turn Eddie could see it was the same for Richie. “My hotels not far from here.”

They scrambled to their feet and made the trek back up the quarry cliff, their hands still laced together. They quickly pulled their clothes back on and without any further prompting, Eddie led Richie on the short walk back to his hotel. Butterflies were present in his stomach, fluttering around with every step that they took. It was clear what they were going back to the hotel to do, and Eddie was holding back from dragging Richie in a run just to get there faster.

It wasn’t until they passed the 24 hour convenience store that Eddie realised they would be missing some vital items when they got back to the room, and he came to a halt. Richie, who hadn’t realised they had stopped, was pulled back by the arm, “Eds?”

“I don’t have...supplies at the hotel room,” he admitted, looking at his feet. “And I doubt you’ve been carrying any around with you in your pants all night.”

Richie rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, looking into the store. “I’ll go get the stuff. You just stay here and look pretty.” With a wink and a light kiss to Eddie’s lips, Richie disappeared into the shop. Eddie stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, already missing the warmth of Richie by his side, even though he was just inside the store, and he could see him through the window.

He was acting like a lovesick puppy.

A few minutes later, Richie returned from the store, bag in hand and immediately laced his free hand with Eddie’s once more. “Did you get them?” Eddie asked quietly as they continued their way down the street.

“Mhm. Some lube, extra large condoms and some snacks for later,” Richie winked and Eddie nudged his side. “I’m kidding about the extra large, hope you’re not disappointed.”

Eddie bit down on his lip and shook his head, “Honestly...I think I’d be pretty scared if you were extra large.”

Richie cackled and then he stopped, something crossing his face, “Eds...this isn’t your first time is it?”

At the question, Eddie flushed and shook his head. He might have been scared of starting anything with Richie due to his high school trauma, but mainly that was because of how Richie was often brought into his bullying, since they were so close. He hadn’t done it _many_ times and the majority of those times he had been drinking at a club and just...gone home with someone. Somehow that felt easier. He might not be a virgin, but this was the first time sex had ever...meant something to him. “No...but it’s the first time it’s meant something.”

“Me too,” Richie breathed and they started up walking again, this time standing even closer to each other.

They didn’t stop again until they reached the hotel a few minutes later. Eddie pulled out his key, opening the door and letting Richie step inside first before he followed, closing the door and locking it with a click. Now that they were alone, and in private, Eddie feared that it would turn awkward, that they would just end up falling asleep side by side.

Eddie didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts though, as Richie took a step forward, closing the gap between them as ne bent his head down to seal their lips in a kiss. Immediately, Eddie melted into his, his fingers tangling in Richie’s hair as they slowly backed up onto the bed.

Clothes were shed slowly until they were both in nothing but their underwear, just like back at the quarry. Except this time there was a bed, and they had supplies. “You are so beautiful,” Richie whispered, his mouth peppering kisses down Eddie’s neck, to his collarbone and down his chest.

“You- you’re the beautiful one, Chee,” Eddie breathed, his hips rising just slightly off the bed the closer Richie’s mouth ventured south. He let out a cry as Richie flicked one of his nipples, sending his whole body arching off the bed. “ _Richie_.”

“You like that, baby?” Richie asked, grinning from ear to ear as he flicked the other nipple, all while moving his mouth to the hem of Eddie’s underwear.

Eddie nodded his head, “Yes, yes Richie please. Please I- I want to feel you,” he rambled, his head already spinning. His cock was tenting in his underwear, a high sign of just how turned on his was. He could feel Richie’s own hard on, pressing right against his thigh, making his mouth water.

Slowly, Richie hooked his fingers into Eddie’s underwear and pulled them down his thighs and off his legs, tossing them onto the floor behind him. With a breath, Eddie lay settled back on the bed, his toes curling into the sheets as Richie lay down on his stomach between his legs. His hands moved to Eddie’s inner thighs, rubbing the skin, up and down causing Eddie to quiver with need.

Lips moved from Eddie’s stomach and down his thighs, licking and sucking little marks wherever they could. Richie was practically worshipping Eddie’s body, and all he could do was lay there and take it. Occasionally, fingers would flick at his nipples and Richie would blow over the head of his leaking cock, teasing him further. “Beautiful…” Richie murmured, his lips pressed to Eddie’s naval.

Eddie was about to scream out for Richie to touch him, to do anything really, when suddenly a hand was wrapping around his cock, stroking it slightly and those lips were wrapped around his head, sucking. “Oh-oh fuck!”

“The noises you make, so hot,” Richie murmured before taking Eddie completely in his mouth, all the way to the hilt and back up. His movements were slow, orchestrated to tease, tongue rolling around his shaft and every so often lips would suck on his head. His head was spinning, it was too much and yet, not enough all at once.

Eddie needed more...he craved more.

“Richie- Richie please, please I need more,” Eddie moaned out, tangling his fingers in Richie’s messy curls. His hair had dried from being in the water, and it had all tangled together in knots. “I want to feel you, please Richie.”

Richie pulled off with a pop and Eddie slumped back into the mattress, breathing harsh, “Are you sure?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, reaching for the bag that had been placed by the bed and passed Richie the lube and condoms.

“I need to feel you. Please…”

Not having to be told twice, Richie nodded and pulled his underwear off also, discarding them with Eddie’s on the floor. Carefully, he sat up on his knees and grasped one of Eddie’s legs by the ankle, bringing it up to settle on his shoulder as he slipped a pillow under Eddie’s hips. He pressed a kiss to his inner knee and uncapped the lube, spreading some over his fingers as he brought them down to between Eddie’s legs.

“You ready?” Richie murmured and Eddie nodded his head. With the go ahead, Richie slowly slipped one finger in, circling it around in aid to stretch Eddie open. Slowly he worked his way up to two, and then three until Eddie was a whimpering panting mess beneath him, hips rocking into his fingers, meeting every thrust.

His cheeks were flushed, his heart slamming against his chest as his hard cock was pressed against his stomach. Richie’s fingers were long, and so each thrust hit his prostate perfectly, only adding to his desperation. “Rich- Chee I’m ready, I’m ready please.”

Slowly, Richie removed his fingers and Eddie tilted his head to the side, panting into the pillow as he rocked his hips back and forth. Richie placed a soothing hand on his thigh, massaging it just so as he used his other hand to grab the condom and tear the packet open, careful not to rip it. He removed the hand from Eddie’s thigh and rolled it on, before he nudged Eddie’s thighs apart and brought the leg that was over his shoulder up to his stomach, bent.

Eddie’s fists clutched the bed sheets tight as Richie pushed inside, slowly, inch by inch. All that was leaving his lips were whimpers of need as Richie finally settled inside of him, filling him up in a way he had never felt before. It was a whole new sensation...Eddie felt as though he was complete. A gasp left his lips as Richie leaned down to kiss him, parting his lips with his tongue as they engaged in a deep, passionate embrace.

“You- you can move,” Eddie panted against Riche’s lips and he felt the breath being knocked out of him as Richie pulled out and thrust back inside, deep and sharp. “Ngh fuck, again….Richie again.”

They built up a fast, steady rhythm, Richie thrusting in deep as Eddie arched his hips up to meet each and every one. After one particular thrust, Richie changed his angle and as he pushed back in, pressed right against Eddie’s prostate, causing a loud moan to spill from his lips. “Oh baby, fuck. I’m not gonna last.”

“Me- me neither,” Eddie sobbed his whole body shuddering as Richie resumed his pace, this time each thrust hitting his prostate. “Oh fuck fuck I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.”

Richie reached between them and stroked Eddie’s cock as he picked up his pace, “Come for me, baby. Come for me.”

With a sob, Eddie arched his back up as his orgasm washed over him, moans leaving his lips one after the other. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever felt, and Richie worked him through it by stroking him slowly, wiping his thumb over the head. At the same time, Richie kept his hips moving, bringing himself over the edge with a whine.

Slowly Richie came to a stop, settling inside Eddie as they both collapsed onto the bed. “H-holy shit,” Eddie breathed, pressing his lips to Richie’s skin, breathing him in. “Richie….Richie I love you.”

Richie pulled back and brought their lips together, cupping Eddie’s cheeks with both of his hands, “Fuck Eds. I love you too.”

* * * * *

The sunlight through the window of the hotel woke Eddie out of the sleep he had been comfortable in. He opened his eyes and shifted, smiling as he felt body weight press up against his back, arms around his waist. Remembering the events that had lead up to where he was right now, finally in the arms of the man that he had wanted for so long. He twirled around so he was facing Richie, his hair falling into his sleeping face.

Eddie wondered why he had ever been so scared to commit to him. Having this was something that going forward, Eddie was sure he couldn’t live without.

“You’re staring, creep,” Richie grinned, sleepily. His eyes were still closed but he peaked them open soon after. “Morning, gorgeous.”

“Morning,” Eddie whispered, brushing their noses together.

Richie stretched, his long legs dangling off the end of the bed and he sat up, “What time is it?” He reached his hand over to the night stand to grab his glasses, pushing them up his nose. He checked his phone, choking on his breath.

“What?” Eddie asked, worried. Richie shook his head and turned his phone, showing him not only the time of 11:34am, but also the fourteen missed calls from the other losers. “Oh,” he laughed. “I guess we missed breakfast.”

Richie tapped out a quick message and sat his phone back onto the stand before turning his attention back to Eddie, rolling over and pushing him back onto the bed. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and pulled back, staring deep into his eyes, “I told them we’d do dinner instead.”

Eddie smiled, ignoring the fact that they had morning breath, and he pressed another kiss to his lips, “Sounds like a good plan,” he whispered.

“Eds,” Richie spoke up after a while, tracing his fingers over Eddie’s skin. “I- I want you to come with me to LA. I- I know it’s a big thing to ask, and I know you probably have a life in...where are you right now?”

“Tulsa,” Eddie said quietly and pressed his fingers to Richie’s lips to shut him up. “I don’t have a life. My life...it’s wherever you are. So yes, I’ll move to LA with you.”

Grinning, Richie closed the distance between them, pushing Eddie even further into the bed, “I love you, so much Eds. You have no idea.”

With a smile, Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, happiness glowing from him, “Care to educate me then?”

“Oh, it would be my _pleasure_.”


End file.
